Kangen (2nd side)
by Cungik
Summary: Jika bukan karenanya mungkin aku dan kamu tidak bisa saling melepas rindu. JJ Ff. JBxJr Got7. 2nd side of Kangen.


**Kangen**

 _Jaebum_ and _Jinyoung_ Of GOT7 (JJ Project)

Jinyoung mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang terkena silau cahaya matahari pagi, berusaha menangkalnya. Meskipun ia gagal karena tertidur tepat menghadap jendela yang semalam ia lupa untuk menutup gordennya. Ia menilik ke samping, ke arah lelaki yang memeluk pinggangnya dan memberikan bahunya untuk tempat kepala Jinyoung bersandar, Jaebum, masih tertidur dengan lelap.

Ia tersenyum. Memang semalam ia dan Jaebum nyaris melupakan waktu. Mereka bersenda gurau hingga hampir pukul empat, dan baru menyadari dentang malam tatkala Jaebum mendapat pesan dari sang menejer yang memintanya melihatkan jadwal GOT7 untuk satu minggu ke depan. Saat itulah Jaebum segera menarik selimut. Tanpa merebahkan badan, ia memeluk Jinyoung dan membiarkannya nyenyak dipundaknya, sedang ia sendiri, tertidur dengan menyandarkan kepala diatas kepala Jinyoung. Sambil menghirup wangi rambut Jinyoung yang tidak pernah berubah sejak ia pertama kali mengendusnya.

"Hyung, Jaebum Hyung..." Jinyoung menepuk pipi Jaebum pelan. Membangunkan kekasihnya dari dekapan mimpi indah. Hingga Jaebum harus menggeliat karena punggungnya kaku seketika.

"Ada apa?" Masih dengan suara serak, Jaebum mengajukan pertanyaan, disambut senyum manis Jinyoung yang menatapnya kagum.

"Sudah pagi," Jaebum lekas-lekas melirik jam tangannya, dan membiarkan Jinyoung melepas pelukannya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang sejak tadi malam ia _charger_.

"Hyung, aku kesiangan!" Jinyoung berteriak kalut. Padahal ia hanya bangun empat puluh menit lebih lama dari biasanya. Tapi bagi Jinyoung waktu tetaplah waktu. Ia takut ada _member_ yang mendahuluinya bangun dan tidak menemukan ia di dapur. Jinyoung merasa menjadi contoh yang buruk sekarang.

"Cepat cuci mukamu, aku pakai kamar mandi diluar saja."

Jaebum bangkit, tanpa merapikan selimut kamar Jinyoung. Biasanya orang ketiga yang bangun adalah Mark. Dan ia selalu membantu Jaebum membangunkan anak-anak yang lain. Atau hanya sekadar menonton TV. Tapi kali ini Jaebum tidak menemukan suara dengung TV dari ruang tengah, atau tidak ada gelas yang tergeletak di meja ruang makan. _Mungkin saja Mark juga belum bangun,_ pikirnya _._

Lelaki sipit itu berlalu begitu saja dari tempatnya berdiam. Menuju kamar mandi segera dan membantu Jinyoung memasak. Masalah membangunkan anaknya itu harus dilakukan jika sarapan sudah siap, atau ia akan mendapat kesulitan karena mereka yang ribut dan mengganggu kegiatannya.

 **.**

Jaebum masih menatap Jinyoung yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya menggoreng nasi ketika Jackson datang ke dapur dengan wajah sayunya. Lelaki itu bahkan masih dengan mata tertutup menghampiri kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air. Jackson kemudian mendudukkan diri di kursi ruang makan, mengumpulkan nyawanya, sepertinya.

"Mark belum bangun?" Jaebum yang memulai percakapan ketika diamat-amati Jackson seperti telah sadar dari alam mimpinya.

Ia menggeleng sebentar, sebelum kembali meneguk isi botol minumnya dan menyahut. "Belum, hyung."

"Tumben," Bersamaan kalimat Jaebum yang meluncur, Bambam dan Yugyeom keluar dari kamar. Juga masih dengan muka mengantuk dan pakaian tidurnya. Hanya tinggal Mark dan Youngjae yang masih dikamar, akan sangat sulit membangunkannya rupanya.

"Jack, bangunkan Youngjae, ya?" Jaebum berujar sambil menaruh piring-piring berisi nasi goreng ke meja, membantu Jinyoung yang nampak masih sangat kerepotan dibalik konter dapur.

Jackson tidak banyak bicara, ia segera bangkit dan menarik diri ke kamar mandi sebelum melangkah ke kamar Jaebum dan Youngjae. Lagipula, bukan rahasia lagi untuk Jaebum dan Mark kalau sang atlet HongKong itu memendam perasaan untuk Youngjae, si main vokal milik GOT7.

Mark membuka pintu kamarnya sangat pelan. Hampir tidak menimbulkan suara, tapi langkah kakinya ditangkap Bambam dengan segera. Bambam menoleh, mendapati Mark yang bangun dengan wajah pucat, meski air masih menetes dari dagunya, menegaskan bahwa ia barusaja mencuci muka tanpa mengelapnya dengan handuk.

"Hyung, kamu baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaannya mencuri atensi Jaebum dan Jinyoung yang masih berada di dapur. Hingga keduanya serentak menoleh ke arah Mark yang mengambil duduk di sebelah kiri Bambam.

"Sepertinya tidak," Mark berucap pelan. Dan Bambam menatapnya khawatir. Dengan segera ia menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi sang kekasih –Mark. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi kaget.

"Kamu demam, hyung? Setelah sarapan aku antar ke dokter, ya?" Mark menyingkirkan tangan Bambam dari dahinya sambil tersenyum. Ia menggeleng.

"Kamu ada jadwal latihan MC hari ini, jangan buang waktumu untuk hal yang tidak berguna."

Bambam menghembuskan nafas berat, menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, "Hal yang tidak berguna apanya kalau menyangkut kamu, hyung? Aku bisa latihan besok," Bambam mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kesembuhan kamu itu sangat penting, hyung," Lanjutnya lagi, menatap mata Mark dengan binar yang meredup.

"Nanti juga sembuh sendiri," Lelaki asal L.A itu masih menyangkal. Tidak bermaksud merepotkan kekasihnya yang masih punya kesibukan lainnya.

"Kalau memang sakit, pergi ke dokter, Mark. Kita masih banyak jadwal besok," Jaebum yang berbicara. Sambil duduk dihadapan Mark. Menunggu Jackson membangunkan Youngjae.

"Jangan keras kepala, hyung," Jinyoung ikut-ikutan duduk, di samping kiri Jaebum. Sambil meletakkan susu kardus di tengah meja.

"Tuh kan, hyung. Minta antarkan Jaebum hyung saja," Yugyeom memberi saran, diikuti anggukan Bambam dan Jaebum. Jinyoung sendiri diam, padahal ia ingin bersama Jaebum lagi hari ini. Tapi hal itu semakin sulit saja rasa-rasanya semenjak ia bukan lagi anggota JJ Project.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku akan pergi dengan Jackson nanti."

Bambam memasang wajah bertanya, juga Yugyeom dan Jinyoung.

"Kenapa? Mau kemana Mark hyung?" Jackson yang baru datang bertanya, dia juga menyeret Youngjae rupanya. Youngjae yang masih dengan muka tertunduk mengantuknya. Bahkan meskipun ia sepertinya telah membasuh wajahnya.

"Hari ini aku harusnya belanja keperluan dorm dengan Jaebum, karena aku tidak bisa, aku minta Jinyoung yang menggantikanku pergi. Aku akan ke rumah sakit dengan Jackson."

"Kamu kenapa, hyung? Sakit?" Jackson buru-buru menempelkan kura tangannya ke dahi Mark. Dengan segera pula ditangkis oleh sang empunya, sambil mendesis.

"Akan lebih sakit kalau tanganmu menyentuh dahiku."

"Ck, songong..."

"Sudahlah, cepat makan," Jaebum menengahi, hari makin siang ketika ia memandang area luar dari jendela dorm yang terletak di lantai empat itu.

.

Dorm kembali sepi. Seperti tadi pagi ketika Jinyoung baru bangun tidur. Ia duduk sendirian menghadap jendela yang menjulurkan pandangannya kearah jalanan. Jinyoung tengah menunggu Jaebum mandi. Yang katanya hanya memakan waktu lima menit, tapi tetap saja, yang namanya mandi mana bisa secepat itu.

Jinyoung menghembuskan napas pelan dari bibirnya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat dua puluh menit. Seperempat jam lalu Mark sudah keluar bersama Jackson. Dan sebelumnya Bambam telah pamit ada acara latihan, Yugyeom pergi ke sekolah, dan Youngjae sedang ada pertemuan siswa baru di universitasnya. Dan jika ia tidak ada jadwal apapun, ia bisa di dorm berdua saja dengan Jaebum. Tapi lagi-lagi, apa boleh buat?

Tiba-tiba, Jaebum memeluknya dari belakang. Aroma maskulin dari parfumnya benar-benar membuat Jinyoung jatuh dalam pusaran cinta sang _leader_ , makin dalam. Hingga ia nyaris tidak tahu bagaimana jika Jaebum tidak bersamanya.

Jinyoung menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Menikmati kehangatan rengkuhan Jaebum pada tubuhnya meski cuaca tidaklah dingin. Pun begitu ia juga masih bisa merasakan hembusan napas Jaebum yang selalu beraroma _mint_ , yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. Menyegarkan.

Lelaki itu bukan candu. Tapi Jinyoung rasanya mulai tergantung padanya. Ia bukan air, tapi Jinyoung dehidrasi tanpanya. Jaebum pun bukan mawar yang indah, tapi Jinyoung selalu ingin memandangnya. Jaebum itu lelaki yang keras, galak. Tapi Jinyoung tahu, di dalam hatinya, Jaebum itu lembut. Jaebum itu baik. Jaebum itu tampan. Jaebum itu sempurna, dimata Jinyoung.

"Sudah siang. Ayo berangkat," Suaranya yang tandas menyapa indra pendengaran Jinyoung. Hingga ia membuka matanya lagi. Menatap Jaebum yang masih melingkarkan lengan kokohnya dilehernya, sambil memasang senyum menawan. Jinyoung dibuat terkesima hingga nyaris tak mampu berkata-kata.

Jaebum hari itu memang hanya berpakaian _casual_. Celana _jeans_ warna hitam, dengan kaus berwarna kuning dan jaket hitamnya. Dipadukan dengan kacamata hitam (juga) yang bertengger di pangkal hidung. Siapa bilang Jaebum kalah tampan dari si visual –Mark?

Tapi tiba-tiba Jinyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Memasang wajah muram di hadapan Jaebum, hingga Jaebum harus bertanya-tanya apa yang salah. Ia menilik penampilannya. Semua sempurna. Jinyoung pernah berkata bahwa ia menyukai gaya Jaebum dalam berpakaian, terlebih dengan _jeans_ dan jaketnya. Tapi sekarang?

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Jaebum mengangkat satu alisnya, juga berjalan mendekat kearah Jinyoung yang malah berjalan mundur.

Jinyoung mendesis sebentar sebelum menyahut, "Hyung mau pamer kalau hyung itu keren? Kalau hyung itu tampan?"

Jaebum lalu terkikik sesaat. Ia mencekal dagu Jinyoung dan mengunci segala pergerakan bola mata sang kekasih dengan sepasang obsidian tegas miliknya. Sampai Jinyoung nyaris tidak bisa berkutik dibuatnya.

"Aku keren, aku tampan, semua hanya untukmu, Park jinyoung," Jinyoung makin tidak bisa bergerak. Rasanya, seluruh saraf dalam tubuhnya menjadi kaku dan tidak bisa bekerja sesuai fungsi. Apalagi sekarang Jaebum makin mendekatkan badannya. Hingga dadanya menyentuh tangan Jinyoung yang terpaku didepan dadanya sendiri.

"Hyung, a..a...ayo berangkat saja," Suaranya bergetar, nampak sekali Jinyoung ngeri dipandang se- _intens_ itu oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Kalau kamu mau, aku akan mengganti baju sebent..."

"Tidak perlu. Hyung sangat tampan kok. Meski nanti tidak hanya satu dua pasang mata yang akan memandang, aku suka penampilan Hyung hari ini," Jinyoung selekasnya menarik tangan Jaebum menuju pintu. Tidak membiarkannya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

 **.**

Jaebum duduk di depan kemudi, dan Jinyoung berada disampingnya. Mengedarkan segala tatapannya kearah jalanan yang padat aktivitas. Sesekali ia tersenyum, sesekali ia mencebir, atau memasang raut muka serius hingga membuat Jaebum tidak fokus pada kegiatannya. Meski mobil itu hanya diisi keheningan dalam waktu yang lumayan lama.

Begitu Jaebum selesai memarkirkan mobilnya, Jinyoung segera melompat turun dengan girangnya. Meninggalkan Jaebum dibelakang. Sampai-sampai Jaebum hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan sang kekasih.

Sesegera mungkin, sang _leader_ GOT7 itu menghampiri Jinyoung. Menggenggam pergelangan tangannya lembut. Membawanya masuk ke area taman yang berada di samping swalayan yang sedianya akan menjadi tempat mereka berbelanja. Jinyoung menatap punggung Jaebum yang berjalan didepannya dengan ekspresi bertanya.

"Mau kemana sih, Hyung? Katanya mau belanja."

Jaebum malah tidak menyahut. Ia mendudukkan Jinyoung di bangku dekat air mancur, sedang ia berbalik lagi. Meninggalkan Jinyoung yang menggerutu tidak jelas. Hingga lima menit berlalu sia-sia dengan segala macam umpatan Jinyoung yang kini mulai memainkan ponselnya.

Jinyoung hampir saja melemparkan _smartphone_ -nya ke dalam kolam jika ia tidaklah punya reflek yang besar. Sebuah es krim terulur ke depan mukanya. Pun ujungnya yang lancip –juga dingin, menyentuh pucuk hidungnya. Ia menatap tajam Jaebum, yang malah memasang wajah tanpa dosa dan menyamankan posisi duduk di kiri Jinyoung, dengan tangan kanan yang mengalung di sandaran kursi, di belakang tengkuk Jinyoung.

"Hyung, kamu mau membunuhku, ya?" Jinyoung bertanya sambil menjilat es-nya. Matanya memicing menatap Jaebum penuh kuriositas.

Jaebum berdecak singkat, "Makan saja, Sayang. Nanti di dorm kalau mau marah. Jangan merusak acara kencan yang sudah kususun."

"Rupanya kamu banyak modus, Hyung," Jinyoung menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Jaebum. Sambil terus menikmati eskrim stroberi dari sang kekasih. Ia jadi kangen lagi masa-masa JJ Project, memang mereka tidak pernah kencan, tapi kan setiap waktu selalu berdua. Bisa kencan dimana saja.

"Hyung, bagaimana jika Mark Hyung dan Jackson Hyung sudah pulang?"

"Mereka taunya kita sedang belanja," Jaebum menjawab sekenanya.

"Mark Hyung itu orangnya kritis, Hyung. Pasti bakal bertanya 'belanja kok lama banget?' gitu," Jinyoung mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Jaebum. Lalu menelusuri bibirnya yang terkena es dengan lidah, membuat Jaebum terpaksa harus mencari fokus lain, selain bibir Jinyoung.

"Memang kamu pikir kenapa dia meminta Jackson yang mengantarkannya pergi ke dokter, bukan aku?"

"Huh?"

"Dia membiarkan kita kencan hari ini, Sayang," Dengan sangat terpaksa, karena Jinyoung terus melakukan hal yang sama –menjilati bibirnya, Jaebum mencuri satu ciuman manis dari pemuda itu. Dan setelahnya, ia mendapat pukulan keras –tapi tidak sakit, di lengan atasnya.

"Ayo pergi," Jaebum menarik lembut lengan Jinyoung. Mengajaknya bersegera untuk berbelanja. Mungkin Mark memang diam tentang segala yang dia ingin tahu, tapi tidak dengan Jackson. Mantan pemain _fencing_ HongKong itu punya sifat penasaran yang besar. Dan sepertinya Jaebum enggan meladeninya kali ini.

Maka dari itu, sang _leader_ memutuskan menyelesaikan kegiatannya berbelaja lebih cepat. Lagian, Jaebum sudah sangat lelah sejak kemarin. Ia tidak mau jatuh sakit dan merepotkan anak-anaknya.

.

Sesampainya di dorm, suasana masih sesunyi ketika Jaebum dan Jinyoung meninggalkannya tadi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang di dalam. Bahkan di tempat sepatu saja masih rapi. Tidak seperti biasa, ketika Mark dari luar dan menaruh sepatunya asal.

"Mark hyung belum pulang?" Jinyoung memasang tampang bertanya. Tangannya hanya menjinjing plastik kecil yang nampak ringan. Sedang belanjaannya hari itu dibawakan Jaebum.

Jaebum mengernyit bingung. _Sejak kapan antri dirumah sakit jadi selama itu? Mark pergi sekitar pukul sembilan, dan sekarang sudah pukul duabelas kurang sepuluh menit. Apa Mark perlu rawat inap?_

Jaebum menaruh barang belanjaannya dengan otak penuh tanda tanya. Sebelum tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Telpon dari Jackson. Sekedar mengabarkan keberadaannya dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran yang merajalela. Memang siapa yang tidak khawatir jika temanmu sakit tapi malah mengajak ke taman bermain ditambah naik _roller coaster_?

"Siapa, Hyung?" Jinyoung menyodorkan secangkir kopi manis kepada Jaebum. Ekspresinya datar namun dimata Jaebum ia tetaplah imut.

"Jackson."

"Ada apa?"

"Mark mengajaknya pergi ke Lotte World. Naik _roller coaster_ ," Jaebum berbicara dengan santai. Sambil meneguk kopinya dan berjalan kearah sofa. Tak lupa menarik Jinyoung untuk ia menemaninya menonton TV.

"Mark hyung kan sedang sakit, Hyung," Jinyoung menyuarakan pendapatnya. Menatap mata Jaebum meskipun Jaebum tidak menatapnya, dan memilih untuk mengamati layar 21 inchi dihadapannya.

Mendadak Jaebum memasang senyum tampan yang membuat Jinyoung merinding tiba-tiba. Tidak tahu kenapa, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang terselip dibalik tawa menawannya.

"Kamu kenapa, Hyung?"

"Tiba-tiba aku tahu maksud lelaki L.A itu, Sayang."

Jaebum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jinyoung. Hingga bibirnya menyatu dengan milik sang kekasih dalam hitungan detik saja. Hanya menempel. Tidak lebih. Dan Jinyoung menyukainya, segala sifat Jaebum menjadi lembut jika hanya ada dirinya.

"Apa sih, Hyung?"

Jaebum tidak menyahut, ia semakin mendekatkan diri pada tubuh Jinyoung yang kaku disampingnya. Setelah meletakkan kopi panasnya, ia mencium Jinyoung. Bukan hanya kecupan, tapi bukti nyata akan cinta mereka yang terkenal penuh gairah. Hingga seisi dorm yang semula sunyi didominasi kecipak yang erotis. Membiarkan dorm yang awalnya suci menjadi bernoda atas kisah cinta mereka yang tidak sanggup diabadikan dengan rol kamera.

Diam-diam Jaebum berterima kasih pada Mark, dalam hati. Mark adalah orang yang paling tahu dirinya. Selain Jinyoung sendiri. Meskipun sakit, Mark tidak hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Ia bahagia punya sahabat seperti seorang Mark Tuan.

 _ **Fin.**_

Ini apa? Demi apa gue lose idea pas sampe tengah. Sempet drop juga. Bahkan nyaris gak dilanjutin Cuma gara-gara sama kakak diajakin nonton dream knight. Padahal kan anti sama itu drama.. huhuhu

So frenn, kalo jadinya absurd maafkan dakuuu. Tapi beneran garagara itu drama feel atas JJ gue ilang...

Oh ya, kalo di ff yang kangen ver kemaren ada yang kurang puas, saya secara tulus mohon maaf. Saya masihlah amatiran, jadi mohon dimaklum.. kalo ada yang kurang jelas, pengen nanya2, boleh lewat _/cungik_ atau pm atau lewat line, yang pengen id-nya silahkan pm juga... *emang ada yang pengen?* /slap

Oke, seqiyan terimakasih... review? Silahkan...

Wassalamu'alaikum


End file.
